Ain't Got Rhythm
" |image = Phineas and Sherman singing "brand new generation".jpg |caption= Phineas and Sherman singing the song. |band = Sherman and Phineas |runtime = 1:57 (episode) 2:16 (album) |genre = Rock |album = Phineas and Ferb |band2 = Sherman and Phineas |before = "Fabulous" (Phineas) |after = "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" (Sherman) "Ballad of Badbeard" (Phineas) |video = Episode version album version}} " " is a song sung by Phineas Flynn and Sherman (aka "Swampy") from Love Händel. The song describes Swampy's reasons for not wanting to get a part of a Love Händel reunion concert, with Phineas eventually winning him over. It got sung in the Tri-State Area Public Library in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". The song is also on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Soundtrack and is one of the creators' favorites. In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", Ain't Got Rhythm was the 8th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Ain't Got Rhythm is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Karaoke Soundtrack. This song eventually became a member of the meme world as users all over Youtube remixed and added memes to the song. Lyrics Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm But listen what you're doing right there! With that stamp and a book You've got a real nice hook Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare Sherman: I have no idea what you're talking about I've got as much rhythm as that chair What happened to me was a tragedy But I don't have to be a millionaire Look, I got a sweet deal going on here I got all the books that I can read All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's What more could a librarian need? Woman: Ssh! Sherman: Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me Don't you see what you were doing right then? That's a wicked groove you were starting to move Mister, you got rhythm times ten Sherman: I think perhaps that you're not listening I find it tedious to repeat It's no big crime, I just can't keep time I'm telling you I lost the beat I don't need my face on a T-shirt Or hit a power-chord guitar They were screaming my name I guess it's a shame But I don't need to be a rock star Besides, I ain't got rhythm No, I ain't got rhythm Said I ain't got rhythm I ain't got rhythm! I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Seems like they all agree! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you're laying down Sherman: (I ain't got rhythm!) Phineas: Some funky syncopation! Sherman: I ain't got rhythm Phineas: But you got that beat! Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet! Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm Phineas: It's time for you to rock Phineas and Sherman: A brand new generation Library patrons: Brand new generation Sherman: Gonna rock a Phineas and Sherman: Brand new generation Sherman: Because I ain't got rhythm! Woman: (sigh) Would you just go join the band? (Music style shifts to a double-time gospel feel) Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, hey! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Hey, look at...! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Look at that trick! Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! Sherman: Check it out! Look at me! (Drum solo) Sherman: Hey, I got rhythm! (On the soundtrack Phineas's first line "So you're saying that you don't have rhythm" changes to "You keep saying that you don't have rhythm". Also, it's a little slower. This version is also used in the ''Foot Stomp Mash Up in "Druselsteinoween")'' Gallery |name= }} Background information *Dan Povenmire sung the demo.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/592829690542448640 *'Error': Near the end of the song, Swampy's earring switches ears for a second. *This song was nominated for the 2008 Emmy Awards for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics, though it lost to the song "I'm f...ing Matt Damon" from Jimmy Kimmel Live.http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/2008/outstanding-original-music-and-lyrics *While Phineas mentions that Swampy is "layin' down some funky syncopation," all of Swampy's notes fall on the beats, and he puts stress on downbeats. *The first part of the song, before the start of the letter, got based on the first rhythmic cells (in order 1, 2 and 3) (which primary schools use to teach music). Continuity *The song is later seen as a diorama at City Hall in "Where's Pinky?" *The snippet of Phineas singing "Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!" is heard in the "Foot Stomp Mash Up" in "Druselsteinoween". *The song is heard in Disney Infinity right after "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", when the player uses the Danville Sky Power Disc, although the only lyrics heard are the ones said by the library patrons plus the woman's "Would you just go join the band?" spoken line. Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #11432277 References See Also *Sherman *Love Händel *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *List of songs de:Ich hab keinen Rhythmus es:No tengo ritmo pl:Nie czuję rytmu pt-br:Eu Não Tenho Ritmo pt:Não Tenho Ritmo vi:Ain't Got Rhythm Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Sherman Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:A